


Roommating

by TheZev



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Mentioned Gotham City Sirens, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Batman goes to see Selina and finds that she's far closer to Harley and Ivy than she lets on. But he's not going to let that stop him from getting what he wants.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Roommating

Being in the habit of keeping track of all his enemies, Bruce knew that Harley and Ivy were currently shacking up with Selina Kyle, the three of them forming an alliance against their various enemies. It was an arrangement he was reluctant to break up. Selina would be a good influence on the two of them—better than Arkham Asylum—and she was too strong-willed to pick up their bad habits. As long as Cat kept the others in line, he would give her the leeway she wanted—and refrain from paying her the visits that would usually sate his urges. But when he needed information and Selina was his best bet, her sanctuary was no longer inviolate. The other two would just have to deal with his presence.

He let himself into the dilapidated hotel that now served as the three women’s hide-out. Pesticide took care of the plants Ivy had monitoring the entrances, while the roving hyenas Harley owned were neutralized with drugged meat. It was the dead of night. Bruce trusted, but was by no means certain, that the three women were asleep. He made quick, careful searches of the various rooms.

One was obviously Harley’s—unless one of the others had become a six-year-old girl without his knowledge—but she wasn’t there. Another was Ivy’s, from the ripped up floorboards replaced with soil, but she wasn’t in bed either. Finally, he came to a room with enough expensive taste in it that it had to be Selina’s. _She_ was in bed. But she wasn’t alone.

She was in the middle of the bed, with Harley and Ivy cradling her in their bodies. All three were naked. Selina was tall and statuesque, her feet protruding from the bottom of the blanket they shared, her breasts high and proud on her long, lean body. Her hair was shaven to a tight crop, as if to balance out the excess of femininity in her slender legs and abundant curves.

In her arms was Harley, petite and pale, trim muscle marking her girlishly cute body. In comparison to Selina, she was almost tomboyish. Her modest breasts were buried against Selina’s body, but her ass showed out from under the tangled sheets, tiny, tight, but plump in how it curved out from her slender waist.

Ivy was on the other end of the spectrum, abundantly womanly, voluptuous, her proud breasts dwarfing Selina’s own, GG-cups swallowing up Selina’s chest where their bodies met. Her hips were wide—although she could never be called fat, she toed the line of the hourglass figure, with a thick thigh thrown over Selina’s lap and ending up between Harley’s legs. Seeing them together, even Batman felt a heated pulse go through his groin, his manhood beginning to stiffen with desire.

The three women truly were sandwiched together, but it seemed Harley and Ivy were the most exhausted by whatever had happened, as Selina was quick to waken and register his presence glowering over them.

“Oh great,” Selina said, voice hushed. “Someone else who wants to crawl into bed with me.”

“That’s not what I’m here for,” Bruce said in his own whisper, though his growing erection almost gave the lie to that statement. “Joey Mondromo. You used to use him as a fence. I need to find him.”

“Then maybe you should come back in the morning. Or maybe use the phone. Not barge into my place like a dog marking your territory.”

Bruce walked to the head of the bed. There was no headboard or posters, just the bare mattress atop the bedframe. “It’s important, Cat.”

“It always is with you. But I’m not one of your little sidekicks. If I don’t want to help you, I don’t have to.”

“No?” Bruce asked, his voice crisp.

“Harley and Ivy did a lot to get me into their bed—or rather, into mine. Why should I drop everything and get out of it just on your say-so?”

Bruce cracked his knuckles. “The usual reason people talk to me.”

“Please, Bat. We both know you don’t scare me. At most, I just feel all… warm. Tingly.”

Her eyes dropped to his crotch. Through his costume, his cock was burgeoning more than ever. His trunks were obscenely tented. Selina grinned. She hadn’t even been trying, but she had Bruce so hot for her that he could barely control himself. Though she supposed she had to give Harley and Ivy some of the credit. As appealing as she was, she was only one woman—and no man liked one woman better than the prospect of three.

“Then maybe I should see how warm you can get before you can’t take the heat anymore,” Bruce threatened.

“Don’t wake the clown and the houseplant. They need their beauty sleep. And I doubt they’d be as… _open_ to you as I am. It’d be a neat trick if you managed to heat me up without waking them.”

“Not that hard. You’re a born slut, Selina. I’d just give you what you want—enough of it to have you begging for more.”

“What makes you think you have what I want?” Selina chortled, her eyes flashing with challenge.

With a grunt, Bruce conceded he wouldn’t get out of this without playing Selina’s game. And that the pangs of irresistible need in his stiff cock meant he wanted to. He reached down to his carefully concealed fly and drew it down. His aching prick spilled out, ten inches of it slapping down on Selina’s face. She cried out in soft awe—still unable to believe just how big Bruce got. She hadn’t even gotten to work on him yet…

Bruce’s hands wrenched Selina onto her back, jostling both Harley and Ivy. They groaned, but didn’t wake up, merely accommodating the change in position. And, upside-down, Selina saw Bruce’s cock towering over her.

“You wanted this,” Bruce said in a low voice. “You’ll take it if you know what’s good for you. If you’re a big enough whore to sleep with these two, then you should know how to treat a cock right. And since this position gives you a good look at my balls, you’ll know exactly how much cum you’ll be getting if you do a good job.”

Powerful, gloved hands collared her head and pulled her to his thrusting cock. Selina snarled under her breath. Bruce had a good cock and he knew exactly how good it was, but Selina hated to be dominated. She hated how hard it made her come too.

Bruce seemed to sense this. He stopped with his knob at her lips, his precum smearing onto her closed mouth like lipstick while he held her in place. With Selina on her back, her head lolling down off the mattress, all she could see were Bruce’s engorged balls in front of her. They were huge, bristling with cum, and Selina looked at them with both fear and want. She didn’t know if she could take how much semen he would feed her if she gave him a blowjob. This was not a man who’d recently spent time with Talia al Ghul or Zatanna Zatara or any of his other bimbos. It had all been saved up for her. The thought made Selina feel slick and glossy between her naked thighs.

She opened her mouth.

“I knew you’d suck it,” Bruce grunted, feeling her plump lips embrace his cockhead.

He sighed with pleasure as her lips moved down his shaft. Moved to meet her halfway, shifting his hips forward, pumping his cock into her mouth while she stayed in place, wrapped around Harley and Ivy.

“ _Glk… glk… glk…”_ Quiet as she tried to be, Bruce’s stretching passage through Selina’s throat still forced her to respond. The sounds sent thrills through her naked body as much as it did Bruce’s. She worked her mouth onto Bruce’s manhood as much as she could, bobbing her head up and down with growing fervor. Her pussy clenched. _If only I was getting this fucking cock down there,_ she thought.

“No games, Selina. I don’t want you to kiss it or lick it or rub it over your face. I just want your throat. If you won’t talk, then you’ll fucking _swallow.”_

Saying this, Bruce reached down to her succulent breasts. One he squeezed, molding its pliant flesh with firm, strong movements of his hand, while the other he toyed with at the nipple, twisting it to the point of pain, then letting it go and teasing it with delicate strokes along the areola, until Selina _wished_ he would manhandle it again.

Both her nipples stood up stiff as brass on the tips of her heaving breasts. Bruce flicked them, and Selina let out a groan around his manhood, which prompted Bruce to pull himself back. His engorged member slid out of her throat, Selina gargling as he brought her churning saliva up into her mouth.

“Now use your tongue,” Bruce told her. “Kiss it, suck it, lick it. Run that little tongue over me; show my cock how much you love it.”

Selina did as he said. She wrapped her tongue around his thick girth and lashed the hot, hard flesh of his shaft as though she were trying to lick up a popsicle before it melted. Bruce wasn’t satisfied with that. With Catwoman servile to him, dominated by his cock and content merely to play with it as he ordered her, he turned his attention to Harley and Ivy. They practically defied him by not paying homage to his prick like Selina was.

He took Harley by the scruff of the neck; it was a mark of his strange gentleness that she didn’t wake, even as he picked her up and moved her face to Selina’s left breast. There, she did what came naturally, like an animal whose instincts drew it towards the heat. In her sleep, she opened her mouth and took Selina’s erect nipple into her mouth, sucking it contentedly.

Ivy Bruce picked up by her hair. “Harl…” she murmured irritably, but her eyes didn’t open. When he pulled her to Selina’s right breast, she accepted that nipple into her mouth as readily as Harley had. Together, the two villainesses suckled at Selina, making both meal and pillow of her breasts.

The sight made Bruce throb even harder in Selina’s mouth; he quickly returned to her throat. Breathing hard as he worked his pelvis back and forth, to piston himself into the wetly dripping opening of her mouth. Selina’s own saliva ran down her face, smelling of the musk Bruce was pumping into her, filling her senses with.

“You like it, don’t you?” Bruce said, his voice rising. “As hot as those two are, they don’t get my cock. Only you do. It’s yours. You’re a cocksleeve, but you’re _my_ cocksleeve. And you love it.”

Selina could tell he was about to come. She began to pull away, knowing that taking her mouth off his cock would just make him come in her face. She didn’t know if she wanted that or just to spurn him by not taking his cum fully in her mouth.

“No, keep going,” Bruce rasped, seeing what she was doing and grabbing her by the throat to hold her in place. All while Harley and Ivy kept maddeningly sucking at Selina’s pleasurable nipples, shooting delicious enjoyment through the anger she felt at the Batman. “You wanted my cum… you’ll get what you want… but I’ll put it where _I_ want it… maybe next time, you should keep your mouth free so you can beg.”

Then he jammed both hands onto the back of Harley and Ivy’s heads, pressing them down, forcing them to gorge themselves on Selina’s breasts. He thrust himself to the hilt in Selina’s mouth, totally filling her throat. Selina knew he was about to explode. His cockhead was all the way down her throat. She pulled at his angry red erection with her lips, needing his cum to complete her ecstasy.

“ _Ahhhh,”_ she heard Bruce groan.

His shaft pulsed strongly, she sensed it in every taste bud, and then her mouth, her throat, all of her felt full of hot, thick semen. Bruce pulled out of her before the next rope broke out of him; he gushed it out onto her chest, Harley and Ivy’s faces, the two women moaning as they were immersed in the feverish warmth of his seed.

Bruce kept coming, doling out the dregs of his cum onto Selina’s hanging face. Selina dutifully stuck out her tongue. He slapped his cock on it to wipe his glans off. Distantly, she heard Harley and Ivy, licking and sucking. Sighing to themselves as they lapped Bruce’s cum from Selina’s skin, never knowing why she suddenly tasted so good to them.

“My little black book is in the first drawer of the dresser,” Selina said numbly. “Mondromo’s address is there. Alphabetical order.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said with no apparent irony. “Next time I’ll bring a gag so we don’t have to worry about waking your roommates.”

He was gone in a swirl of his cape. Selina licked her lips of the cum that covered them, wondering how it was that she could feel so sated by Harley and Ivy one moment—two of the most beautiful, sexual women in Gotham—and the next, she desperately wanted to be fucked all over again. Maybe it was her own competitive nature. Seeing Bruce secure such an immensely satisfying release for his own urges, she wanted her needs to be met equally dramatically. Or maybe that was just gussying up some nonsense psychobabble to explain away the fact that Batman turned her on.

He had, at least, left her with a solution to her problem. Two of them. Grasping her roommates by the hair, Selina pressed Harley down towards her cunt, expecting her to lick and suck with the unabashed enthusiasm she always displayed, while Ivy she pulled up to her lips, to kiss away the cum Bruce had bathed her face in.

Feeling them sleepily sucking her at both ends, Selina concluded that it would do until Bruce needed something else from her—information or otherwise.


End file.
